Traditionally the packing has been understood as the covering that temporarily contains products, and serves mainly to group units of product in management, transportation and storage.
Technically packing is classified into container or primary packing, which is in direct contact with the product; secondary packing that groups a plurality of packaged products in order to form a bigger load, storage or transportation unit, with this secondary packing being where the tray, the box pallet, the display box, the carton, the wood box, the plastic box, the built-in rack box, the box with lid, the box with lid and bottom, the tabs box, the basket, the case, the plastic film and the paper sack, among others are comprised, whose structural configuration meets the requirements to be resistant, protect and preserve the product; and finally the tertiary packing comprising several secondary packing elements.
Within the context of the search for new proposals for packing and transportation of diverse products, multiple modifications and reconfigurations to the traditionally used secondary packing have been developed; a example is disclosed in the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,746 B2 to Aditya Varanasi, granted on Dec. 8, 2009, wherein a shipping container made of cardboard that becomes an exhibitor is disclosed and protected, using punched lines and previously cut openings that define together a line which circumscribes the cardboard container, which is in any location where the punched line crosses an edge of cardboard container or another punched line, providing a previously cut opening a clean separation. Furthermore, in this container-exhibitor no section of the perforated lines is parallel to an adjacent folding line.
Another document of interest in relation to the inventions is the U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,566 B2 to Nicholas A. Philips and Jeffrey A. Smith, granted on Oct. 27, 2009, in which is being disclosed a container for shipment and exhibition of products and its associated containment space, wherein the containment space of the container includes a plurality of side panels, lower and upper panels, that are erected within an annex shipping container, forming in some of the side and upper panels, removable outward window panels.
As far as it is concerned, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,854 B2 to Ashok V. Chandaria, granted on Sep. 8, 2009, protects a shipping and display assembly for a plurality of complementary primary and secondary products such as wrapping paper and adhesive tape, wherein the assembly includes a box that has a first section and a second section that are connected each together for shipping and are detachable to display products. The first section includes a first compartment to support and display the primary products, and a second compartment to support and display the secondary products. The second section of the exhibition assembly retains primary and secondary products within the first and second compartments during shipment and is removed when products must be displayed.
Furthermore, aside from the vast examples included in the technical field to which the present invention belongs is found in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,819 to Richard G. Wachter, dated on Jan. 6, 2009, wherein was granted protection to a container for shipment and exhibition whose retaining area is defined from a folding material, so that when the container is finished it includes a visible section on the front panel; likewise the side panel and the rear panel have both internal and external shapes, while the side panel includes at least one partial intermediate side panel, so that the side multi-panels and the rear panel give the necessary strength and stability to the container.
According to the state of the art previously discussed, most containers for packing, shipping, and exhibition of products, including the most novel, are made from a single concept which consists of preparing a folding material that covers and protects in it all the subject products, so that after the transportation process, i.e. when there is no latent risk of damaging the products, some parts of said folding material are removed forming exhibition windows.
The above mentioned, seems to be a practical and economic alternative solution for packing, shipping, and exhibition of diverse products; however the fact of the vast majority that the containers until now known, define their structural strength from the product characteristics they contain must be considered, thus, it is logical to understand that a sheet of folding material, which mostly is cardboard, is not enough to protect the products comprised inside, limiting their real application to only keeping together the products desired to be transported, this could be achieved with the simple application of a transparent plastic film around the products that is desired to be kept together.
Besides the above, there is a second disadvantage when the containers of the state of the art are used, and this becomes real when it is necessary to remove certain parts comprising them in order to be able to exhibit the products contained therein, i.e., to open the exhibition windows allowing the end-user to appreciate the contained products, which is double work since the container first must be assembled for packing and transportation of the products and second, the parts of the container that allow the display of products must be removed.
While the fact of detaching some segments of the container for open exhibition windows could not be complex since such sections are previously cut, it is a problem that once those segments are removed from the container, it will lose structural strength characteristics, and worse greatly limit their ability to safely transport the products contained, thus becoming a container that can be used only once, i.e. a disposable container.
Due to aforesaid arises the need for a enhanced structure for packing, transportation and display of products that provides a greater structural strength, reusable, easy to assemble, and does not require any modification from the packing stage to the exhibition of products to the end user.
In fact, a first attempt to achieve the above is disclosed in patent MX269583, owned by the same inventor of the enhanced structure object of the present application, which discloses and protects a display packing easily collapsible, characterized in that it is comprised of a lower frame shaped from four horizontal angular elements related to the horizontal plane inward and at the bottom, attached in the ends by fittings comprising horizontal planes and vertical planes, the fitting remaining inside the apex and joining the vertical planes of the horizontal angular elements by attaching means fixing said planes to the vertical planes of the fittings and the horizontal planes of the horizontal angular elements fixed by attaching means to the horizontal planes of the fitting; a fitting is located in each corner of the frame; each fitting has two segments, the inner one separate from the vertical plane of the horizontal angular element, remaining a slit where will slide an end of an angular vertical element with slots in order to surround one of the attaching means, and a segment abutting with the vertical plane of the horizontal angular element; each corner is provided with a vertical angular element and in its free ends are inserted the corners of an upper frame with the same structure of the lower; finally the secondary packing includes diagonal tensors in each of the diagonals of the surfaces formed by vertical angular elements and horizontal angular elements.
Even though the above described display packing meets the sought requirements of structural strength, reuse, and display of products to the end-user without structural modifications, as a result of various technical analysis processes, it has been possible to arrive at a meaningful and innovative improvement of the features which comprises it, particularly the structural shape of the upper and bottom frames, the attaching elements and the arrangement of the tensor elements, giving rise to a new enhanced structure for packing, transportation and display of diverse products, with which are intended as follows: